


Determination

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: What if Sissel hadn't saved Jowd from execution? A small scene for Cabanela in the courtyard.





	

Cabanela stands alone in the courtyard. Fury and desperation course through him. They didn’t let him in. His final chance to stop this was snatched away.

There is always a chance for that last chance or so he thought, but the final few minutes are ticking by and for the first time in five years he finds himself trapped without a plan.

A bell in the distance tolls the hour and never has it sounded so heavy.

It’s over.

He failed.

He told himself he would stay. He would honour his final moments.

He had thought of things he might say in the past. A beautiful speech to tell Jowd about and lament never being able to say. A joke because it would never be needed.

Now his mind is blank and filling with a grey static.

He doesn’t know when it happened, but when the static fades he is on his knees. His face is wet. The only thought ringing through his mind as loudly as the bell is: this wasn’t supposed to happen.

He stares at the ugly building blurred through eyes still full of tears. He shouldn’t be here. _He_ shouldn’t have been there.  

No, he shouldn’t have.

And now he knows exactly what to say.

He rises, unfolding slowly as though gathering and fortifying every bit of himself.

“You won this round, old friend. But, you haven’t won the contest and you knooow I hate to lose. You thought you could take your guilt and leave? Not happening, baby. Night’s not over yet. I’ll still prove your innocence and I’ll _really_ finish this.”

With a swirl of white coat the courtyard is empty once more.


End file.
